lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Five Kingdoms the Video Game
LEGO Five Kingdoms the Video Game is a LEGO game based off the Five Kingdoms books. The game will be released on 5/13/18 for the Wii U, PS4, Xbox One and 3DS. Gameplay The game is based off the four books in the series so far being Sky Raiders, The Rogue Knight, Crystal Keepers, and Death Weavers. The main playable characters are Cole, Mira, Jace, Twitch (chapters one and two) Joe (chapters three and four) Hunter (second half of chapter 3 and chapter four) and Dalton (after chapter 2) The game features over 45 characters, most of who you find the character token for and must buy at Token Mart at the hub. Sub missions include searching for Red Bricks, Golden Artifacts, the character tokens and acquiring the True Shaper status. List of levels Sky Raiders A Party to Die For Playable Characters: Cole (Costume) Dalton (Costume and Jenna (Costume) Boss: Ansel (3 Hearts) Locations: Haunted House and Basement Vehicles: None Objectives: Go through the haunted house, go through the basement, and defeat Ansel Cutscenes: 4 Enter the Outskirts Playable Characters: Cole (Costume) Boss: Ansel (1 Heart) Locations: Basement, Outskirts Entrance and Caravan Vehicles: None Objectives: Get into the sewer entrance, go through the Outskirts Entrance, sneak around the Caravan and defeat Ansel Cutscenes: 4 To Raid a Castle Playable Characters: Cole (Shawl) and Semblance Boss: Scorpionpede (10 Hearts) Locations: The Brink, Skyport, Sky Boat, and Sky Castle Vehicles: Horses and Sky Boat Objectives: Get to Skyport on horses, equip yourself, fix the Sky Boat engine, sail to the Sky Castle, sneak through the Sky Castle and defeat the Scorpionpede. Cutscenes: 7 The Five Trials Playable Characters: Cole (Sky Raider) Mira (Sky Raider) Durny (Sky Raider) and Lyrus (Shawl) Boss: Cyclops (5 Hearts) Locations: Sky Boat, Sky Castle, Sky Castle Courtyard, Sky Castle Caves and The Sky. Vehicles: Sky Boat and Sky Coffin Objectives: Sail to the Sky Castle, talk to Lyrus, defeat the Cyclops, scavenge Floatstones and sail back to Skyport Cutscenes: 6 Beyond the Cloudwalls Playable Characters: Cole (Sky Raider) Mire (Sky Raider) Jace (Sky Raider) Twitch (Sky Raider) and Lyrus (Sentient) Boss: Joe MacFarland (2 Hearts) Locations: Skyport, Sky Boat, The Sky, Cloudwall and Cloudvale Vehicles: Sky Boat Objectives: Escape the legionnaires, sail to the Cloudwall, go through the Cloudwall, escape the vortex, and talk to Declan Cutscenes: 6 Wonders of the World Playable Characters: Cole, Mira (Flail), Jace, Twitch and Amanda Boss: Plastic Dinosaur (3 Hearts) Locations: Cloudvale, Quiet Wood, Brady's Wilderness and Middlebranch Vehicles: Autocoach Objectives: Receive Declan's gifts, go through Quiet Wood, defeat the Plastic Dinosaur, escape the skeletons, and go to Middlebranch Cutscenes: 6 It Would Take a Miracle Playable Characters: Cole, Mira (Flail) Jace, Twitch (RIng) and Liam Boss: Carnag (15 Hearts) Locations: Middlebranch, Wilderness and Carnag Vehicles: Autcoach and Flying Disc Objectives: Learn about Carnag, go to Wilderness, fight Carnag, defeat Carnag Cutscenes: 5 The Rogue Knight Crystal Keepers Death Weavers List of characters Abilities Sambrian Shaping (Use of Sambrian shaping pads) Elloweer Shaping (Use of Elloweer shaping pads) Zeropolis Shaping (Use of Zeropolis shaping terminals and pads) Necronum Shaping (Use of Necronum shaping pads and can talk to spirits) Raw Shaping (Can use all types of shaping pads and Raw Shaping pads) Shapecrafted Shaping (Can use Shapecrafted Shaping pads) Sword (Can activate sword switches and is more effective in combat) Super Jump (Can target an area and jump to there) Invisiblity (Can make enemies and patrols not notice you) Grapple (Can pull an object, pull you upward, swing across gaps and climb walls) Flight (Can fly around) Hover (Can temporarily hover) Characters Cole Normal: Sword (Jumping Sword) and Super Jump (Jumping Sword) Costume: None Sky Raider: Sword (Jumping Sword) and Super Jump (Jumping Sword) Elloweer : Sword (Jumping Sword) Zeropolis: Sword (Jumping Sword) Shaping: Sword (Jumping Sword) Super Jump (Jumping Sword) and Raw Shaping (Raw Shaping Power) Shapecraft: Sword (Jumping Sword) and Shapecrafted Shaping (Shapecraft Barriers) Servant: Sword (Jumping Sword) Shawl: Invisibility (Shawl) Dalton Normal: Elloweer Shaping (Shaping Powers) Costume: None Zeropolis: None Necronum: None Jenna Normal: Necronum Shaping (Shaping Powers) Costume: None Ansel Normal: Sword (Knife) Semblance Normal: None Mira Normal: Sword (Jumping Sword) and Super Jump (Jumping Sword) Sky Raider: Sword (Jumping Sword) and Super Jump (Jumping Sword) Shaper: Sword (Jumping Sword) Super Jump (Jumping Sword) and Sambrian Shaping (Shaping Power) Servant: Sword (Jumping Sword) Elloweer: Sword (Jumping Sword) Zeropolis: Sword (Jumping Sword) Necronum: Sword (Jumping Sword) Jace Normal: Grapple (Golden Rope) Sky Raider: Grapple (Golden Rope) Elloweer: None Zeropolis: None Necronum: None WIP